koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Kan'u Unchō
Kan'u Unchō :Real name: Aisha :Voiced by: Nami Kurokawa (visual novel, anime) (visual novel, anime) (credited as Mina Motoyama in the visual novel) :;Visual novel version ::Argua bly the main heroine of the first game, Kan'u shows up shortly after Hongō is transported back in time and saves him from a group of bandits. Due to Hongō's strange attire and manner of speech, she subsequently mistakes him to be the "Messenger from Heaven" and becomes the first person to vow her loyalty to him. Kan'u remains the driving force behind the Hongō/Shoku army and displays many heroic actions in the war, often being the leading voices for the other girls as well as the motivator of the group. However, due to her past, she strongly rejects Kazuto for calling her a girl, stating, "Nothing as weak as that!". It is also noted that she easily turns dangerous, even vicious when provoked. She's completely scared of ghosts. ::In Shin Koihime Musō, Kan'u is relegated to the position of Ryūbi's second in command and confidante. Here she is a very strict general and disciplinarian, especially towards Ryūbi herself (due to Ryūbi being a rather naive and reluctant queen), and Kazuto (likely out of jealousy over Ryūbi's closeness to Kazuto, since she herself in fact harbors romantic feelings towards him). :; Anime version ::Kan'u is known as the Beautiful Black-haired Bandit Fighter and wields the Green Dragon Cresent Blade . She is also one of the main characters beside Chōhi. Her past reveals that her family was killed by bandits, which made it her quest to ensure innocent people will never suffer like she did. She cares a lot for her friends, and she is a sister to Chōhi after they swore a vow of sisterhood because she felt sorry for Chōhi's loneliness. Two common recurring jokes about her are: 1) people who have heard the legend of the black-haired bandit fighter remark that the rumors describe her as the a most beautiful woman, and because of this did not think Kan'u was her and 2) some of the female characters mistakenly believe she and Rinrin are mother and daughter despite the fact she is still young. The second running gag is carried even further in Shin Koihime Musō when Kōsonsan mistakes Kōmei as Kan'u's daughter as well. Somewhat self-conscious of her appearance, she often finds herself as the butt of jokes to those who blatantly point out physical aspects of her, such as her age, which she is very sensitive of. Another notable gag was when Kan'u seemingly found a suitable male soulmate, the relationship was to be very short-lived. She is a pure virgin, as noted in season 1's fourth episode, where she nervously admits to Karin that it was her first time when she conceded to sleep with the young ruler in exchange for Bachō's release. After having Ryūbi join them in the second season, she becomes a role model for Ryūbi who later decides to makes a vow of sisterhood with her as Kan'u's older sister (as Kan'u already made vow with Chōhi's as her older sister). Kan'u at first felt it was inappropriate as she is older than she is but by the beginning of third season, she accepted calling Ryūbi her Aneue (older sister). :: Head Hair: Kan'u has long black hair, which looks rather smooth and shiny. As a "spearmaster" type character she always keeps it up in a ponytail. The base of the tail keeps it tied and has a thin ribbon as well. Her hair length goes past her knees and feet. Eyes: She has goldish-yellow eyes. The anime version reflects on her beauty more than the VN version, despite her being the victim of all sex-jokes during the whole series. The difference is that the VN doesn't really show much of her "softness", in which the anime does. Either way, she's full of energy and emotion, and has beautiful eyes. Face: In the anime, Kan'u is known as the beautiful bandit hunter. However, there's an inside joke where when people actually see her they're misinformed by her appearance, believing she was suppose to be a natural beauty. Kan'u has a very soft face, and is actually quite nice. Though her features are noticeable, they aren't overwhelming as they could be. Also, she can have cute emotions as well. She has such a cute, strong smile. Body Build: Kan'u's body in the anime has proven to be her most attracting attributes to both the characters in the anime and her fans, which has clearly made her a sex symbol in the anime. She's got feminine legs and buttocks, pleasantly shaped body, and a flat stomach. She looks thin, but surprisingly has the strength of many men. Kan'u is probably the most attractive with a perfect body. There are even some scenes of her in chibi form throughout the series, which makes her look quite adorable! Breasts: Unfortunately, Kan'u's breasts are a bit too big for her body type. They're quite big and melon-like, and are a bit perky. Despite this, this also gives her a sex appeal. Her breasts are also what makes her the victim of her friend's sex jokes. She definitely makes her breasts look good, even though she doesn't really try to and she's certainly bouncy as well. There are alot of bathing scenes where she is naked, and th us increasing her fan popularity. Clothes: Kan'u's main outfit is a green and white outfit. Going downward, it consists of a green neckline with yellow decor. She wears a necktie as well, which is read and white, alternating down the middle and has a few diamond shapes on it. Her main "top" is sleeveless with detached sleeves to further show off her sexiness. The top of her, top is white with vertical stripes (which make her breasts seem even larger!). From there, it seems like she has a green cloth breastplate going down to her waist. From there, she has a very short skirt and nearly perfect thigh-highs that make her legs look feminine. She wears pure white underclothes. In the OVA's, where the feudal time period is exchanged for a "modern" school setting, she also has a cute school uniform outfit. She starts with a cute hat that looks like that of a band instructor's. She has a dark blue jacket with a lighter blue collar. Underneath is a white long-sleeve shirt with blue cuffs. She unfortunately doesn't have her tie, but does have a green bow instead. She still has a short skirt (though blue rather than black) and thigh-highs. She's also got a lot of bikinis, as seen in the OVAs, and has even worn the outfit of another character (Rin Rin). She's also dressed up a as a waitress and maid. Mind Personality: Kan'u has an amazing personality. She's a strong fighter, and has a great sense of right and wrong. However, she's also stubborn in her beliefs and doesn't trust opponents well. She's a deredere-type of Tsundere, being cuter in public but harsher underneath. That's a generalization, though, she's not a true "tsundere" like other characters. As said before, she's a strong fighter, and uses her Green Dragon Crescent Blade quite a bit. She even has bandits go after her, thinking she's an easy mark. Or so they think.... Speaking of bandits, Kan'u has a very bad past with them. Her family was killed by bandits when she was just a child, even her brother who gave his life for hers. Now, in addition to being distrustful of all bandits, she's got a bit of a big "sister" complex, and will defend her "sisters" Rin Rin and (eventually) Ryuubi. Overall, she's a great character if you like honor swords as well Libido: As far as the anime is concerned, Kan'u is a virgin which gets disgusted quite a bit. Her male relationships don't usually work either. She does attract the eye of Sousou, and eventually goes to bed with her (altough their little "love" scene is interruppted by ninja assassins who try to take Sousou's life but Kanu saves her in which SouSou decides afterwards not to take Kan'u's virginity, just yet anyway.....). She does seem interested in a sexual relationship, but nothing really gets anywhere. She's also easily flustered when it comes to perverted things which is cute. Age: Kan'u is believed to be at least over or past 18 (she's in an H-game after all). But even if that's not enough proof, there's the fact that she's often mistaken for Rin Rin's mother. Category:Characters